1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of encrypting image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as data communication technologies using a network develop, transmission of information with image data is more frequently performed. On the other hand, assurance of security of information in data communication using a network is regarded as important.
Consequently, a technique of protecting image data is demanded so that the image data is not leaked to an indefinite number of people.